My first baby
by Dark Moon 00
Summary: Ambos sabían que aparir de ese momento sus vidas cambiarían por completo, pues ya no solamente serian el y ella.


**Que tal mis lectores :3 (¬¬ lo dices como si fueras alguien importante), ok ok hoy les traje este fic que como siempre espero les guste…no les quito más su tiempo así que a leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era la tercera vez que se removía incomodo en su lugar ante la profunda mirada que su querida "_Cuñada" _le brindaba. A él nunca le importo es mas ya estaba acostumbrado a esas miradas asesinas y una que otra amenaza de muerte. Pues desde que empezó a salir con la princesita Kurosaki, se tuvo que someter a muchos interrogatorios, que no eran nada comparados con las semanas de observación por parte de esos dos lunáticos, aunque al final todo valía la pena al tenerla a "_Ella" _ como _su_ novia.

Miro de reojo a su acompañante, esta miraba atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos. Si fuera en otra circunstancia seguramente aprovecharía para divertirse a costa de la furia de la chica, pero ahora no podía hacer eso, pues el estado de la Kurosaki no le permitía esforzarse ni mucho menos enojarse, necesitaba urgentemente entretenerse con algo, llevo su mano a uno de sus bolsillos y saco su bien más preciado, "_Claro después de su novia", _su tan amado Psp. Encendió la pantalla de la pequeña consola portátil buscando así des aburrirse y de paso evadir la mirada de su queridísima cuñada.

La chica estaba molesta, no comprendía como podían dejarla prácticamente, "_Abandonada" _con ese tipo que no hacía más que molestarla. Y que encima de todo ahora simplemente la ignoraba, nadie nunca jamás la había ignorado y no iba a empezar ahora. Con mucho cuidado se levantó del sillón, alzo su mano derecha y la coloco tras su espalda, camino a paso lento hacia él, odiaba sentirse así tan pesada y con poca movilidad, ¡Ni agacharse podía!, pero era entendible, digo, una mujer como ella con 9 meses de embarazo, ¿Qué más se podía esperar?.

Al fin llego frente al chico y sin que este pudiera notar su presencia rápidamente le quito el maldito aparato de las manos, este levanto la mirada un poco sorprendido, enarco una ceja por la actitud de ella. La azabache al ver que el chico no decía nada, empezó a impacientarse y muchas emociones parecieron acumularse en su interior, sin dar tiempo a nada rompió en llanto.

-¡Eres un completo idiota Yukio!...un insensible bueno para nada, no sé cómo Yuzu se fijó en alguien como tu.- Lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin parar, claro debía dar crédito a la sensibilidad que su embarazo le ocasionaba.

El rubio podría ser un genio, liderar una gran compañía con tan solo 21 años de edad, pero lo que si no sabía, era tratar con el llanto de una mujer, simplemente entraba en pánico como en este preciso momento.

-Y-ya Kurosaki no llo…- No pudo terminar de hablar, pues la chica comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

-T-tu ¡Idiota! Encima me llamas Kurosaki, ya sabía que no nos querías, lo único que quieres es robarnos a Yuzu.- No podía aunque quisiera, parar de llorar.

Yukio no sabía qué hacer, busco con la mirada algo o a alguien que le brindara ayuda, pero al parecer estaba solo, corrió a la cocina fue directamente al refrigerador, tomo una vianda con sandia picada, y un tenedor, solo cinco minutos le llevo hacer aquello, volvió a la sala para ver como la azabache seguía llorando. Rápidamente se posiciono frente a ella, le mostro la vianda y la chica dejo de llorar.

-Toma ya no llores, te traje…-Otra vez fue interrumpido antes de terminar.

-¡Que rico sandia!- Grito la chica emocionada, en un parpadeo le quito el recipiente y el tenedor de las manos. –Muchas gracias Yukio-kun, ya sabía yo que mi hermana hiso muy bien al elegirte a ti como novio pues eres muy considerado.- Dijo la chica en tono dulce mostrándole una cálida sonrisa.

El chico quedo en shock, pues no comprendía esos cambios de humor que las mujeres, más aun estando embarazadas tenían. Movió su cabeza a ambos lados para volver en sí, miro que la chica aún tenía en su poder su muy preciada consola portátil, debía recuperarla, aprovecho el buen humor que tenía en este momento para pedírsela.

-Karin-chan podrías por favor devolverme mi juego.-Cada palabra la midió a la perfección, usando tacto y amabilidad, pues no quería arriesgarse a otro ataque de llanto.

-¡Claro Yu….-Un fuerte y agudo dolor en el estómago le impidió continuar.

-¿Y bien Karin-chan me lo devuelves?- Pregunto al no recibir respuesta por parte de ella.

-Toshiro….-Fue lo único que salió de los labios de la azabache en un débil susurro, que el ojiverde alcanzo a escuchar.

-Si, ¿Qué pasa con él?- Ingenuo pregunto mirando como un aura negra la rodeaba, trago saliva con dificultad, estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia atrás, pero unas manos lo sujetaron del cuello de su camisa y bruscamente lo arrastraron hasta quedar cara a cara con su "_Querida cuñada"._

-¡Que llames al bastardo de Hitsugaya porque voy a tener al bebe!.- Grito a todo pulmón, ensordeciendo al pobre rubio, Karin estaba roja de la furia que sentía, pero de nuevo ese terrible dolor la hiso doblarse.

Yukio, inmediatamente al ver la mueca de dolor en el rostro de la chica, la ayudo a sentarse en el sillón, saco su móvil y busco en su agenda el número que necesitaba una vez que lo encontró llamo.

-Si que sucede amor, ¿Cómo te va con Karin-chan?.- Se oyó al otro lado de la línea una dulce voz.

-Este Yuzu sobre eso, ¿Ya terminaron de hacer las compras tú y mi amigo?- De repente un quejido de dolor salió de los labios del rubio, al sentir como una mano hacia presión sobre la suya.

-Mmmm aún nos faltan algunas cosas, ¿Por qué?- Pregunto inocentemente su novia. Yukio ya no pudo aguantar más pues Karin lo apretaba muy fuerte.

-¡Dile al idiota de Toshiro que tu hermana ya va a tener al bebe!-Por fin exploto debido al dolor que la presión de la mano de la chica le brinda, Karin al escucharlo inmediatamente lo libero.

Al otro lado de la línea Yuzu estaba en shock pero rápidamente reacciono. -Vamos para allá.- Cuando termino de decir esto colgó, volteo para ver hacia todos lados hasta que diviso a su cuñado, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta quedar frente a él.

Hitsugaya enarco una ceja al ver a la hermana de su esposa y "_Futura madre" _ de su hijo, en ese estado tratando de recuperar el aliento, no se explicaba la actitud de ella, pues esa mañana llego a su casa junto con su "_Novio"_ y prácticamente lo arrastro a ayudarle a hacer unas compras para una "_Comida especial"_ dejando a Karin al cuidado de su cuñado, argumentando algo de que deben convivir más como familia.

-¿Qué sucede?- Se animó a preguntar, pero al ver la preocupación reflejada en los ojos de su cuñada, sintió como algo dentro de él se oprimía.

-K-karin-chan.- Aun no recuperaba el aliento, Toshiro la tomo de los hombros, mientras el miedo lo invadía más y más.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?, ¿Le paso algo a Karin?- Ahora si estaba preocupado, Yuzu tomo aire y así fue que pudo terminar.

-¡Karin-chan va a tener al bebe!-Grito con todas sus fuerzas. Hitsugaya al principio quedo en shock pero inmediatamente, volvió en sí.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder andando!- Ambos partieron rápidamente rumbo a la casa donde un desesperado Yukio los esperaba en la puerta. Estaba casi seguro que de haber sabido que eso pasaría le diría que no a su encantadora novia, los gritos de la azabache, lo ponían más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron Yuzu y Toshiro, quienes inmediatamente acudieron a ver a como estaba Karin.

-Tranquila estarás bien.- Intento calmarla el albino, ella tomo su mano y lo miro a directamente a los ojos.

-Toshiro-kun acércate amor.- Sin replicar, obedeció lo dicho por su esposa, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ella lo zarandeo bruscamente. - ¿Dónde demonios estabas?, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar idiota?, ¡Acaso no ves el estado en el que estoy y…..- Los dolores eran cada vez más fuertes, sentía que iba a morir.

-¿Karin estas bien?- A Toshiro no le gustaba nada verla sufrir de esa forma, volteo a ver a Yukio y entonces este lo ayudo a cargarla, tenían que llegar a un hospital cuando antes.

Al llegar al lugar, inmediatamente un grupo de enfermeras los atendieron, se llevaron a la chica en una camilla, dejándolos a los tres en la sala de espera, unos minutos más tarde apareció el doctor que se acercó a ellos.

-Muy bien ¿Quién de ustedes es el esposo de la señora Hitsugaya?- Pregunto mirando a los dos jóvenes.

-Soy yo.- Contesto el chico de ojos turquesa.

-Muy bien acompáñeme.- Al terminar de decir esto, Toshiro se fue con él, dejando a Yuzu y Yukio solos.

-Oye tranquila tu hermana estará bien ya lo veras.- Intento subirle el ánimo a su novia, que por alguna extraña razón no le gustaba verla preocupada.

-Si tienes razón Yukio-kun, ella va a estar muy bien, además tendremos un sobrino sano ¿Verdad?- El rubio en respuesta tomo su mano, ocasionando que la sonrisa en la castaña volviera.

-Ahora que me acuerdo tengo que llamar a Oto-san y a Onii-chan.- Saco su móvil y comenzó a marcar.

En una de las tantas habitaciones del hospital, se podían escuchar los gritos de dolor de una mujer.

-¡Vamos ya casi usted puede!- Decía el doctor a su paciente.

-¡Y-ya n-no puedo¡.- El dolor que estaba experimentando podría decirse que era una tortura.

-¡Claro que puedes Karin tu eres muy fuerte!- Toshiro sostenía fuertemente su mano, brindándole apoyo en esos momentos.

-¡Aaaaaa!- Después del último grito por parte de Karin, el llanto de un bebe se dejó escuchar, las enfermeras y el doctor corrieron a atender al nuevo ser.

La azabache recuperaba poco a poco el aliento, miro a su esposo y este le sonrió mientras apretaba su mano, una enfermera se acercó a ellos con un pequeño bultito en sus manos, con delicadeza lo deposito en el pecho de la ahora nueva madre. La ex Kurosaki al ver al pequeño ser, lágrimas de alegría corrieron por sus mejillas, el albino se acercó para poder ver a esa nueva vida. Por primera vez se sentía completo e inmensamente feliz, abrazo por la cintura a su esposa, besando suavemente su frente.

-Muchas gracias Karin, me haces sentirme tan feliz.- Ahora si tenía cosas valiosas que proteger.

-Mira se parece mucho a ti.-En los ojos ónix de la chica, apareció un extraño brillo, volteo a mirar a su amado, estaba tan feliz. –Gracias por estar conmigo Toshiro, por regalarme esta felicidad a tu lado, yo te amo.- Dijo por fin, el albino se acercó a ella estaban a punto de darse un beso en los labios, pero de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a una pareja.

-¡Karin-chan!, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Es verdad que fue un niño?, ¿Cómo está mi sobrinito?- Lagrimas salían de los ojos de su hermana, y es que estaba tan emocionada de la llegada de un nuevo ser a su familia.

Yukio cuando paso a un lado de su cuñado Hitsugaya, le dio un leve golpecito en el hombro, en señal de "_afecto". _Se acercó a su novia quien ya tenía cargado al bebe en brazos.

-Valla para tener dos padres tan horribles, el pequeño es adorable.- Ante el comentario el rubio solo recibió dos miradas asesinas.

-Yukio-kun no digas eso.-Lo reprendió su novia, estaba por decir algo más cuando alguien abrió la puerta de una patada.

-¡Perdonen el retraso! ¿Karin estas bien?, ¿Cómo está mi sobrino?- Pregunto histérico el mayor de los Kurosaki siendo seguido por su esposa Rukia.

-Estamos bien ichi-nii.- Una gotita de sudor apareció en su cien, pues sabia como era su hermano.

Ichigo, camino a conocer a su primer sobrino, el pequeño tenía el cabello blanco, su piel era muy suave, sus ojos no podía verlos porque él bebe dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Yuzu. Volteo a ver a Toshiro, ese enano no se merecía a un bebe tan hermoso y mucho menos a alguien como su hermana como esposa, aunque en el fondo estaba más que agradecido de que así fuera, que jamás lo admitiera era ya otra cosa.

-¡Pero qué lindo bebe!, Espera a que Azumi vea a su nuevo primo.- Rukia estaba muy emocionada y feliz, Ichigo iba a decir algo pero, un hombre de expresión seria, cabello blanco y ojos azules entro a la habitación arrastrando lo que parecía ser a Isshin inconsciente.

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí?, Les recuerdo que este lugar es un hospital y tiene sus reglas, no puede haber más de una persona en esta habitación.- Por el tono que uso el hombre, todos salieron lentamente de la habitación sin replicar, cada uno se despidió de la pareja, Yuzu le paso él bebe a Toshiro para que lo cargara y salió de ahí, Ryuken les dirigió una última mirada y cerró la puerta dejándolos en completo silencio.

* * *

Hitsugaya puso a su hijo en los brazos de su madre, abrazo por la cintura a su esposa, ambos miraban a su bebe dormir.

-Vaya pues fue mejor de lo que esperaba.- Dijo el ojiturquesa refiriéndose a las visitas de sus amigos.

-Si claro y eso que falto el viejo, Rangiku-san y casi toda la sociedad de almas.- Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al ver como su esposo tragaba saliva ante la mención de su padre y de su teniente.

-Tienes razón, debemos protegerlo cuando antes.- Se puso serio el shinigami.

-Pues yo creo que no hay necesidad, pues este pequeñito es igualito a su padre, sabrá salir ileso de ellos.- Hitsugaya volteo a mirarla, luego miro a su bebe.

-No lo creo, más bien se parecerá a ti.- El pequeño comenzó a moverse en los brazos de su madre, captando así la atención de ambos, poco a poco abrió sus pequeños ojitos, eran de un hermoso y extraño color turquesa. Karin sonrió satisfecha, después de todo ella siempre quiso que su hijo tuviera los ojos de su padre, Toshiro estaba impresionado, pues él bebe era su mismo retrato.

-Ja lo vez te lo dije, se parece todo a ti.- Dijo triunfante la azabache.

-Solo espero y no saque tu actitud.- Karin le lanzo una mirada asesina, claro que su hijo seria como ella, fuerte, valiente y no un serio aburrido como él.

Ahora ambos sabían que las cosas iban a cambiar, pues una nueva vida dependía de ellos, se tomaron de las manos. No tendrían miedo ni dudas, no mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro, lucharían por darle felicidad y un hogar a ese pequeño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Waa termine, ¡Increíble¡, espero y les guste xD críticas y sugerencias son bienvenidas pues me ayudan a mejorar, también les pregunto ¿si les gustaría una continuación? Solo díganmelo en sus reviews, sin más por el momento me despido ya nee ;D!**


End file.
